


Penes

by Shruikanceta



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソードG・アサシン | Saint Seiya: Episode G - Assassin
Genre: Best, Crack, Exhibitionism, Gen, Kanon Patriarca, Kinda, Los bronces liándola parda, Malas apuestas, Swearing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/pseuds/Shruikanceta
Summary: Kanon es un buen Patriarca que siempre resuelve las dudas de sus caballeros. Incluso si estas son un tanto surrealistas.





	Penes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuraineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Culos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256303) by [Kuraineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko). 



> Fic viejuno para un evento de remixes en saintseiyayaoi.net en 2017, basado en el fic "Culos" de Kuraineko. Estaba releyendo fics y dije que, como me había hecho reír, valía la pena pasarlo aquí también.

Kanon tamborilleó los dedos sobre la superficie pulida del trono patriarcal. A veces (la mayoría de ellas), todavía se le hacía raro estar sentado en el mismo sitio que Shion, y luego su hermano, habían ocupado. Especialmente en situaciones como las de ahora.

Cinco caballeros de bronce veteranos y cuatro jóvenes dorados estaban frente a él en hilera con un rango de expresiones bastante amplio. Algunos sonreían desafiantes, como Seiya y Shun; Hyoga, Shiryu y Nachi ponían una cara de póker tan perfecta que daba incluso un poco de miedo; Geki y Ban intercambiaban miradas nerviosas y tenían toda la pinta de querer estar en cualquier otra parte menos allí. Y Jabu y Ichi... bueno. El primero miraba al Patriarca como si éste estuviera amenazándole con una navaja, y Ichi estaba aterrorizado.

Todo aquello le daba muy mala espina. Kanon, que no era tonto, se daba cuenta que aquel grupito se llevaban algo entre manos.

—A ver —, empezó pellizcándose la nariz con ambas manos y armándose de paciencia. — ¿Para que habéis pedido audiencia exactamente?

—¡Gran Patriarca! —Seiya exclamó, muy solemne. Dio un paso al frente e hizo una genuflexión que en otras circunstancias quizá hubiese dejado a Kanon impresionado. Pero ahora mismo solo le provocó escalofríos. El joven Sagitario sólo le llamaba por el título cuando tenía algún horrible favor que pedirle. 

—Por última vez, no voy a oficiar ninguna boda, no importa cuantos amigos te acompañen para presionarme —respondió el Patriarca, huraño y a la defensiva.

Seiya pareció estupefacto y tremendamente confuso durante unos momentos.

—¡Pero no hemos venido por eso, Patriarca! —dijo Shun desde atrás, su voz clara ayudando al joven Sagitario a recuperar la compostura. Kanon, le miró sin terminar de creerle del todo. Seiya carraspeó, reclamando su atención. 

—Verá, Gran Patriarca —, Seiya empezó de nuevo, llevándose el puño al pecho en un gesto sentido—, hace muchos días y noches que los aquí reunidos hemos estado sumidos en un intenso debate. Pero no importan los argumentos que expongamos, somos incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo y esperábamos que usted, con su magnánima sabiduría, pudiera ayudarnos a alcanzar un veredicto final.

—¿Y tenías que venir a las tres de la mañana? —cuestionó el otro, resistiendo el impulso de frotarse la cara. Con lo bien que había estado durmiendo él... Kanon soltó un gemido exasperado. —¿No podía esperar hasta mañana?

—Os dije que era mala idea... —comentó Ban, bajito, como si esperase que el Patriarca no lo oyera. Pero por desgracia para él, no sólo no era tonto si no que tenía un oído muy fino. 

—Pero, pero... ¡Necesitamos saberlo! —Seiya se alzó del suelo de un salto, girándose para enfrentar a sus compañeros, que salvo Shun no parecían compartir su entusiasmo.

Parecía que, como Kanon, la mayoría hubiesen preferido seguir durmiendo. De hecho el Patriarca estaba casi seguro que Shiryu, con los ojos cerrados, se había dormido de pie. Hyoga seguía serio, aunque se le escapaba la risita por debajo de la nariz.

—Habéis estado bebiendo, ¿verdad? —Kanon les miró con suspicacia.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Seiya se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto ofendido, aunque su rostro decía otra cosa —. Bueno. Un poquito.

Levantó dos dedos en el aire, dejando un pequeño espacio de separación entre ellos.

—Como dos botellas o tres —añadió Ban, que también se estaba riendo un poquito, aunque más por nerviosismo que otra cosa. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Hyoga, que estaba a su lado y trataba de disimular cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Kanon apoyó la mejilla en un puño, observando el panorama con cara de circunstancias. 

—A partir de mañana pondré una ley de que no se puede entrar borracho en esta sala.

—Pero Patriarca, usted bebe más que nosotros nueve juntos —inquirió tímidamente Ichi, levantando un dedo tembloroso en el aire. 

—¡A-A callar! —Kanon, cuyo secreto no era tan secreto a fin de cuentas, devolvió la atención al tema original —. Venga, a ver, ¿qué es eso tan urgente en lo que no podéis poneros de acuerdo?

Seiya se puso de pie lentamente. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda y tomó aire.

—Quién tiene el mejor pene.

Por un momento, Kanon creyó que no lo había escuchado bien. Luego, que el otro le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero al ver la sonrisa confiada en el rostro del joven Sagitario, supo que lo decía completamente en serio.

—Virgen santa... —Se llevó las manos a la cara, soltando un gemido que se convirtió en un chillido agónico —. ¿Cómo se os...? Es decir, ¿por qué...? ¡¿Y por qué me lo preguntáis a mi?!

Shun dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a sacar al Patriarca de su duda, pero éste le hizo callar con un dedo acusador.

—¡Silencio! ¡No quiero saberlo! —Se frotó la frente, gruñendo y masticando palabras (maldiciones, seguramente, pero eso no hubiese sido una actitud propia de un Patriarca). Terminó suspirando, levantando las manos en el aire con exasperación —. Athena bendita, dame fuerzas. 

Los otros Caballeros se mantuvieron quietos, intercambiando miradas interrogativas. ¿Qué iba a hacerles ahora el Patriarca? ¿Iba a echarles, castigarles a limpiar los barracones de los aprendices por su osadía? Kanon les miraba muy seriamente.

—Me alegro de que Radamanthys ya no esté aquí porque de saber esto, ¡se habría reído de nuestra orden de aquí a la eternidad! —Golpeó los brazos del trono con los puños cerrados —. ¡¿Cómo se os ocurre venir a  pedirme esto?!

Los otros parecieron encogerse ante el regaño, menos Shiryu, que seguía dormido, y Hyoga, todavía intentando no reírse. 

—Entonces... —prosiguió Seiya, con el mejor tono de inocencia y decepción que fue capaz de esgrimir —. ¿No vas a sacarnos de dudas, Kanon?

A éste no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de tono. Bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Intentas apelar a mi simpatía, Sagitario? Por desgracia para ti, ¡no tengo de eso! —Se puso de pie con rapidez y el porte de un soberano —. El buen Patriarca Shion jamás hubiera aceptado una petición como esta. 

Seiya bajó ligeramente la cabeza, y por unos momentos, el brillo de la derrota iluminó sus ojos.

—Pero por suerte para vosotros, yo no soy el buen Patriarca Shion. ¡Qué le den! Así que andando, id bajandoos los pantalones, que tengo prisa y quiero irme a dormir. 

Los otros parecieron conmocionados al principio. Luego algunos se emocionaron, otros quedaron más aterrorizados aún. Tuvieron que darle un codazo a Shiryu para que despertase para la inspección. 

La entereza de Kanon era casi admirable mientras, uno a uno, iba analizando los penes de sus guerreros. Se esperó a haberlos visto todos para dar un veredicto.

—Muy bien, Caballeros —empezó, escondiendo las manos en las mangas de forma solemne, aunque su cara era completamente de hastío —. Voy a ir rápido y os voy a dar el veredicto final. 

Los otros estaban impacientes, emocionados, aterrorizados. 

—¡Ichi! —El Caballero de Hidra dio un brinco, sobresaltado —. Te doy un cinco.  
—¡¿Qué?! —El otro quedó indignado, extendiendo las manos frente a él en un gesto de consternación—. ¡Pero si eso es muy bajo!

—¡Haberle preguntado a otro! —Kanon no aceptaba excusas, y rechazó sus protestas con un gesto desmisivo de la mano. —A ver, Jabu.

Se lo estuvo mirando un rato, pensativo, aunque finalmente dio una puntuación.

—Te doy un seissss... y medio. No es impresionante pero no está mal. De hecho la mayoría no me habéis impresionado demasiado. Ban, Nachi, un seis. Seiya, un cinco y medio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Por primera vez en toda la velada, el Caballero de Sagitario no parecía estar gustándole el curso que había tomado la situación. 

—¡Síiiiiii! —Jabu, que había estado callado de forma incluso un poco perturbadora hasta ese momento, exclamó, alzando los brazos, victorioso, en el aire. —¡Tengo más puntos que tú! ¡Chúpate esa, Seiya!

—¡No, es imposible! —El antiguo caballero de Pegaso estaba indignado —. ¡No puedo estar por debajo de Jabu! ¡Exijo una revaloración!

—Exigencia denegada. Lo dicho, si no os gusta lo que os toca, no habérmelo pedido. 

—¿Pero qué tiene mi pene de malo? —lloriqueó el otro, tirando de la cinturilla de los pantalones para mirar el interior.

—Mmm... —Kanon se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo —. ¿Cómo decirlo de forma educada? Le falta... materia. Masa. Tesitura.

—Vale, vale, ya lo capto. —Seiya hundió las manos en los bolsillos, enfurruñado, mientras el Patriarca seguía con su veredicto.

—Hyoga, te doy un seeeee-... no un siete. Y un poquito. 

—Sus palabras me honran, Patriarca —dijo el ruso con cierta dificultad, pues todavía seguía riéndose. 

—Shun, a ti te doy un siete y medio. Un poco más y estarías a la altura de tu hermano.  

Seiya volvió la cabeza rápidamente hacia Shun, sintiéndose herido y traicionado, aunque tuvo suficiente sentido común como para no decir nada. 

—Lo cual nos deja con sólo con una persona. —Kanon se plantó frente a Shiryu, que pese a estar despierto, su ceguera todavía parecía tenerle en un estado de sopor. El Patriarca le dio unas palmadas de felicitación en el hombro —. Enhorabuena. Tienes un ocho. Puede que un ocho y medio. 

El ahora Caballero de Libra parecía no saber que decir.

—Eh, mmm... Gracias. Supongo. 

—¡Venga ya! —protestó Ichi desde la punta —. ¡Pero si es ciego, ni siquiera se la puede mirar!

Shiryu puso mala cara. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. 

—No sé Kanon, no parece que te hayas esforzado. —El Caballero de Sagitario seguía insatisfecho, y algunos pocos de sus compañeros le dieron la razón.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un envidioso — contestó Jabu, sacándole la lengua —. Pensabas que tenías el mejor pene y ahora tendrás que comerte tus palabras. Y pagarme por esa apuesta que has perdido junto con tu dignidad. 

—¡Hey!

—A ver, a ver, señores —Kanon les interrumpió juntando las manos en el aire en un gesto placido que contrastaba con el fuego en sus ojos —. Os presentáis en mi casa en horas intempestivas, sin cita previa, y me pedís que compare vuestros penes, cosa que hago con todo el amor de mi corazón, sólo para luego decirme que no estáis de acuerdo con el resultado. 

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Tenso.

—Bueno, la verdad es que...

—¡Qué os den, panda de desagradecidos! —exclamó, al tiempo que abría la Otra Dimensión —. ¡Todos a vuestra puta casa!

Y así fue como los nueve jóvenes algo perjudicados terminaron en las costas de Japón.  
  
—Joder, que mal genio tiene —refunfuñó Seiya, escurriendo su camiseta mojada. —Ésto con Dohko no pasaba.  
  
Mientras tanto, Shun se había acercado todo pensativo, y tras sorberse la nariz le preguntó:  
  
—Oye, ¿por qué sabe Kanon como es el pene de mi hermano?


End file.
